Brooke Romero
NOTE: some characters mentioned do not belong to me. My human ocs sprouted from a role play with a friend; some people mentioned belong to them. Trigger warning: domestic violence/alcohol abuse Brooke Romero is the definition of charming. Since she was a child, she was always typically optimistic and carried some of those same positive views later on. Due to her amiable and uneasy nature she always managed to make friends quite -- Brooke got herself caught up in a bad relationship with her ex-boyfriend (unnamed), who was very nice at first but soon turned verbally abusive, then physically abusive towards the end of their relationship. This caused Brooke's slight insecurity and development of some trust issues. After meeting Damien, she gradually grew more confident in getting out of the situation, partially due to her gaining feelings for him. Following the horrific, yet relieving end to her abusive relationship, she started to try and pick herself back up. Become less paranoid and more sure of herself. Later she starts dating Damien. Appearance She has olive skin and honey brown eyes. Her hair is incredibly wavy and dark chocolate, flowing down to her shoulders. As she is far-sighted, Brooke wears a pair of round, golden glasses, keeping them on the majority of the time. Her clothing style usually consists of colors, wearing a more indie and vintage look. She has a large, dark birthmark that nearly covers her entire left hand. Personality -- Her previous relationship made her somewhat insecure, sometimes believing herself to be dull when she is evidently the opposite. She finds it hard to trust herself and others at times. If she were to text someone and they didn't respond for an entire day, she would think she had done something wrong. Brooke finds herself to be quite forgiving, that being a good or bad thing depending on the situation. Brooke is lovely and charming, seeming to always attract a lot of attention. She has an infectious nature, her usually bright aura reflecting itself onto those she's around. The only time she's truly in some sort of a funk is when the people she cares for are in pain or someone does something to severely hurt her. Other than that, she is sweet; an absolute ray of sunshine. Other traits Favourites Color(s): blue, yellow, pastel colors Food: Hot Cheetos, Pad Thai, smoothies, potatoes, cheesecake, strawberries Animals: snakes, dogs Music: indie/r&b/rap Foster the People, The Frights, Coast Modern, Billie Eilish, Post Malone, K.Flay, Blackbear, Childish Gambino, Kendrick Lamar, Paramore, Joji, The Weeknd, HUNNY, Arcade Fire T.V. Shows: Sci-fi Stranger Things, Westworld, The OA, The Magicians, Black Mirror Movies: Sci-fi Alien franchise, Jurassic Park, Blade Runner, Gravity, Cloverfield franchise, Annihilation, A Quiet Place (even if it made her piss her pants every 5 minutes) Hobbies: Photography, editing, baking Misc. favourites: whiskey and champagne, cryptids, vanilla scent, film cameras, cigarettes, spring Things that make them happy: board/card games, watching Shane Dawson videos (esp. conspiracy and scary videos), smell of coffee, compliments, general affection, hugs, kisses, drinking, Damien, baking with Meadow, good music, when a photo comes out right, movie nights Comfort items: coffee/tea, Damien's sweatshirts Relationships Gallery Brooke main.png brooke outfits.png brooke spaniel.png|Brooke's canine form IMG_2345.JPG|drawn by Jooheonnah via instagram brooke and damien commission.PNG|Brooke and her canon boyfriend Damien (owned by my friend); drawn by purplemustacho via instagram IMG_6864.JPG|Brooke and her AU boyfriend Logan (owned by jooheonnah); drawn by jooheonnah via instagram D8C4A92A-8353-412C-9903-D1C6D4F7195B.JPG|drawn by gravematterss via instagram IMG_7594.JPG|drawn by snazzyspaceman via instagram